


Patience.

by homosensation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 7, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosensation/pseuds/homosensation
Summary: Dean's POV.Castiel is in surgery while Dean and Sam wait in a hospital waiting room, Dean gets worried about his almost-boyfriend, Sam takes a nap and Charlie brings coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot, I wrote this some years ago, before i really started roleplaying and learning to write properly, so I took the time and rewrote this. It's just post the season seven finale, when the angels fell. I changed some things, so they found Cas right away and actually sought out medical attention for once.

The angels had fallen.

4:25 AM  
Last night was a goddam train wreck. Sam had needed stitches all over the place as well as medication for the pain and Cas was in surgery. Dean was sat on chair in the waiting room next to his brother, bouncing his leg and perhaps having a slight episode of anxiety. That meaning he was definitely freaking the fuck out over this whole situation.  
''Dean, calm down, I know it's bad right now but the doctors know what they're doing'' Sam said. ''He'll be up and running in no time''  
''I don't know, Sam. We don't know anything, what happened up there, why he fell, we don’t know shit.'' He said, running his hands through his hair, messing it up even further. His hands were still bloodstained from when they’d found the angel in the middle of the road on the way to the hospital. Dean could honestly write that night up as one of the worst of his life. Yep, it was up there with the night he was shredded apart by hellhounds, the night Sam was killed (for the first time), the night they lost their mom. Having the two people he cared about more than anything in the world, even if he wouldn’t admit how much he loved his brother and Cas, both of them hurting and close to kicking the bucket, it was painful, he was so scared.

''Look, I know I'm on some pretty strong painkillers right now and don't really know what I'm saying, but what I do know is, he‘s gonna be fine, so am I. You just need to relax a little.” Sam said, trying to calm his big brother down.  
''You could have died, Sam! You fucked yourself up with those fucking trials and'' He paused, choking back before his voice would crack ''And Cas isn't doing so good either, we don’t know if he’ll make it. How the hell am I supposed to relax?'' He said, looking over at his brother. God, he wished that he was messed up like that instead of his little brother.  
''Just breathe. Charlie will be here in a few hours, she can stay with me while you check up on Cas.'' Sam tried to assure. ''I'm gonna try and rest a bit, you should too.''  
Dean nodded and let Sam sleep where he laid on a couch in the corner of the room, the nurse in reception noticed how distressed Dean was and promised to wake him up with any updates on Cas' status. So he laid down on a couple of chairs and slowly drifted away to the low hum of the radio.

 

9:42 AM  
''Dean, hey wake up.” He heard a woman’s voice, faintly as he was half asleep. “Winchester. Up and at ‘em.” He opened his eyes to see a redhead standing over him ''Charlie?'' He looked at the clock on the wall, yawning and stretching as he sat up.''When did you get here?''  
''About an hour ago, you looked awful so I decided to let you sleep a bit longer'' She replied, handing him a McCafé cup. “Brought you coffee.”   
He thanked her and took the cup, taking a sip and looking around the room. Sam was still fast asleep, thankfully, he still had that habit of crossing his arms and letting his head hang to the side in his sleep, which Dean found adorable.  
After a while he heard footsteps coming down the hall until he saw the nurse from earlier by the door. ''Castiel, is he- he´s okay right?'' He muttered, trying to conceal the worry in his voice.  
''Surgery went well, he's just waking up now.” She replied with a nod.  
Dean let out a relieved sigh and buried his face in his hands. ''Can I see him?'' He asked, standing up, handing the coffee cup to Charlie.  
''Of course, just follow me'' the nurse said, gesturing for Dean to follow him. They walked through the hall and up the stairs. On the second floor she pointed him to Castiel's room and went back downstairs. Dean walked towards said room and quietly opened the door. Cas was laying on his left side, facing the door. His face and arms covered in bruises and cuts. As Dean walked over to the other side of the room to close the curtains he noticed what looked like two large bandages on Castiel's back.

He sat down on a chair on the side of Cas' bed so he could see his face. He looked so small in all the covers and blankets. The shirt he was wearing was clearly a couple of sizes too big. Dean looked around the room and saw a pile of clothes, his coat hanging on the door to the bathroom. Both the tie and shirt were bloodstained. They would have to get him new clothes as soon as they got out of there, he was pretty sure he had some extra jeans and shirts in his trunk. His eyes were directed back to Cas when he heard a low mumble coming from the angel.

''Dean..?'' Cas said, opening his ridiculously blue eyes, his voice even raspier than usual.  
''Cas, how are you, man?” Dean asked, not containing his smile of relief ''I was worried sick about you'' He put his hand on the side of Cas’ head, gently running his thumb over his temple.  
''You should smile more, Dean'' Cas responded, obviously a little out of it still. ''It looks good on you.''  
“Thank you.” Dean said with a small chuckle.''Where's Sam?'' Castiel asked.  
''He’s downstairs, sleeping. Charlie’s with him.”  
''Where are we?'' Castiel asked, looking around the room in confusion.  
''The hospital, they had to operate on you, so just be careful when you move around and shit.” He said, taking his hand away when he noticed Cas trying to sit up.  
Castiel carefully raised himself up so he was sitting up. He lifted his shirt and saw a big bandage on his chest.  
''You broke a couple of ribs and they had to make sure your lungs weren't damaged or anything, plus some internal bleeding they had to do something about'' Dean informed him.  
The doctor knocked on the door and walked in. ''Castiel Novak, if I'm not mistaken?''  
Dean hoped that Cas figured that they had to give him a last name. ''Yes, that would be correct''  
''How are you feeling?''  
''I'm alright, I’ve got some pain in my chest and back area, but otherwise I’m feeling quite okay.”  
''It was not easy stitching your back closed, but we got it done''  
''Stitches? How many of them?'' Cas asked.  
''18 in total, 9 on each side, I’m afraid there’s a high chance it’ll leave some pretty bad scars but we can fix that up later on if you want to'' The doctor informed him, checking his vitals and making sure everything was in order. He updated Dean on the medication they’d prescribed Cas and then he left the two of them alone.  
It suddenly hit Castiel what happened and he froze where he sat, looking panicked.  
''Cas, what's wrong?'' Dean asked worried.  
''My wings...'' Castiel looked at Dean, his face evident of how he felt.''They're gone''  
''What happened up there. Was it Naomi?''  
''No, Metatron killed her. He took my grace away from me. For some, spell. That’s how all of us fell”  
''Son of a bitch'' Dean mumbled. He stood up and paced around for a few seconds, with his hand covering his mouth. ''Look, we'll get him. We'll get your grace back and you can kill him yourself.'' He said, sitting down on Cas’ bedside.  
''No...I am not worthy enough to get it back. Can't you see what I did? I expelled all angels from heaven'' Castiel said, sounding as if he was disappointed and disgusted with himself. ''My siblings, It is all my doing.''  
''Don't say that, Cas.'' Dean said, taking Castiel's hand into his own ''He lied to you. You had nothing to do with this. You didn't know.”  
''Well I should have known!'' Castiel said, He had pulled his legs up to his chest and sat there, hands in his hair while he shook uncontrollably.  
''Cas, just breathe, please, you’re alright.”   
Castiel just shook his head. “I can’t, I can’t, Dean. I’m trying, but I can’t.”  
''Yes you can'' Dean said and put his arms around him ''I'm right here, Just let it out''  
Castiel closed his eyes and grabbed Dean's sleeve, he managed to calm down, taking a few deep breaths, until he just laid against Dean‘s chest, holding onto him with his eyes closed while the other gently rubbed his back, tears still running down Cas’ cheeks.  
He eventually fell asleep, being exhausted from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Dean just laid him down and intended to leave the room until he felt Castiel grab his wrist.  
“Stay.” He heard the shorter man say. “Please.”   
Dean just nodded and kicked his shoes off before laying down in the hospital bed with Castiel, putting his arms around him and just letting him fall back asleep. He kissed the other’s forehead, being gentle with him. Castiel fell asleep soon enough, and Dean continued to lay there, just waiting until he’d wake up, patient.


End file.
